Bueno, ¿y quién no?
by MagicAi
Summary: Nico y Will hablan un poco y descubren que, de hecho, tienen algo en común ¡SOLANGELO! Esta es mi versión de cómo estos dos comenzaron a volverse un poco más cercanos


**Bueno, ¿y quién no?**

Nico no conocía muy bien a Will Solace cuando accedió a pasar un tiempo en la enfermería.

Había tenido pocas conversaciones con él, y casi todas ellas habían resultado ser discusiones. No es que fueran amigos, no es que tuviesen algo de qué hablar. Pero Nico se encontraba a sí mismo buscando temas de conversación o, cuando menos, deseando que el otro los encontrara. Will era bueno en eso. Él y sus pequeñas charlas. El hijo de Hades solía decirse que no era fanático de ellas, pero eran mejor que pelear (no es como si no discutieran por eso. Ellos probablemente podrían pelear acerca del aire si se esforzaban lo suficiente).

Dicho eso, Will tenía una forma muy curiosa de crear una conversación para llenar el silencio. Él no hablaba del clima, y no preguntaba cómo había estado su día. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Will Solace era potencialmente peligrosa, porque siempre se las arreglaba para obtener más información de la querías revelar. Nico no era un gran fanático de esa disimulada y bien intencionada manipulación suya, pero no atinaba a evitar responder. Siempre caía.

Fue durante la primera revisión que Will le hizo después de la guerra. El descendiente del sol observó las heridas de su torso sin inmutarse (debía estar acostumbrado, aunque Nico estaba bastante seguro de que ser atacado por Licaón y sus lobos no era exactamente normal), y lo observó pensativo durante un momento antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Dirías que a tu novia le molestan las cicatrices?

Qué curiosa forma de decir que quedarán marcas, pensó Nico arqueando una ceja.

—No soy realmente de los que tienen novia—el porqué de esa respuesta escapaba de la comprensión del propio Nico, aunque Will se limitó a sonreír de forma rara.

—¿Novio?

Por supuesto que la conversación tomaría ese rumbo.

—Eso no es… yo no…—Nico frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué eso era incumbencia de Will? Definitivamente carecía de relevancia médica— No me interesan esas cosas.

Solace pareció reflexionar sobre ello un momento, y luego comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso de doctor (cómo es que cabían tantas cosas ahí, Nico jamás lo sabría), hasta dar con un ungüento de apariencia dudosa y aroma aún peor, el cual empezó a aplicar en las heridas de Nico.

—¿Corazón roto, Sombrita?

—Yo… ¿A qué viene esa conclusión tan apresurada?

El rubio se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amable y sin dejar de atender a su paciente. El italiano decidió que, cual fuese el propósito de aquel interrogatorio, no podía ser algo malo. Claro, eso no significaba que fuese a contestar todo sólo porque sí.

—No exactamente… bien, ya no. Fue… algo, durante años pero, ya estoy bien con eso.

Y ahí estaba él, dando información que se supone que era asunto suyo, demonios. ¿Era esto alguna clase de magia de Apolo? Di Angelo ya no estaba seguro. Will hizo un ruidito comprensivo.

—Suena casi tan malo como lo mío, Huesitos.

Ah, ahí estaba el asunto. Will te quitaba información como un profesional, pero siempre te recompensaba hablando sobre sí mismo también. Ese chico no tenía defensas, dejaría que cualquiera que sólo tuviese ganas de escucharlo conociera su historia entera. No tenía dificultad para hablar sobre las cosas buenas o malas que le habían ocurrido. En realidad, Nico pensaba que era parte de su propia forma de protegerse. Narraba los hechos como si él no fuese parte de ellos, como una historia. Quizás, si los veía de forma objetiva, eran menos dolorosos para él. O puede que simplemente hablara porque quería que las personas confiaran en él, sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias. Ambas opciones se veían igualmente probables y autodestructivas. Y lo peor era que Nico quería saber. Nico siempre quería saber, así que preguntó.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti?

Will sonrió como si fuese una broma privada. Nico esperaba que no fuese el caso, porque él realmente no la captaba.

—Pasé años observando a la misma persona. Ni siquiera creo que hayamos hablado muchas veces, y siempre era algo así como una situación de vida o muerte. Era imposible, de todas formas.

¿Qué había de gracioso en ello?

—¿Por qué imposible?—ugh, Nico no podía creer que estuviesen hablando de eso ¿desde cuándo eran niñas de doce años en una pijamada? ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? La sonrisa de Will era más divertida a cada momento.

—Trata de adivinar quién era.

Nico reflexionó ¿cómo se suponía que lo supiera? No sabía nada de la gente del campamento ni de cómo se relacionaban entre sí, nunca fue exactamente parte del grupo. Will se mordía el labio inferior sonriendo, como si se estuviese conteniendo para no contar el final de un gran chiste. Finalmente, el hijo de Hades negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién?

El rubio se acercó a su oído como si fuese a revelar un gran secreto, y con tono risueño dijo:

—Percy Jackson.

Nico abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sé, es tan ridículo!—Will estalló en carcajadas. Literalmente. Nico juraría que vio una lágrima en sus ojos por reír con tanta fuerza— ¡El mayor héroe de nuestra generación, Percy Jackson!

Añadió eso como si no lo hubiese susurrado antes. Como si ya diera igual quién fuera a escucharlo.

El pequeño tren de pensamiento de Nico dejó de operar por un momento. ¿No era esa demasiada información? A Will Solace le gustaban los chicos. A Will Solace le gustaban los chicos y lo había aceptado hacía años. Will Solace y él habían estado enamorados del mismo chico, al mismo tiempo. Will Solace podía literalmente reír a carcajadas de algo que había torturado a Nico durante años. Dioses, de algo que de seguro lo había torturado a él también, en cierta forma.

—Tú…

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento—Will se limpió una lágrima sin dejar de sonreír—. Siempre olvido que vienes de… ¿Cuándo era?... Da igual. ¿Te incomoda que hable de ello tan abiertamente?

No se estaba disculpando como si realmente creyera que había hecho algo malo, sino como si fuese un pequeño contratiempo en el que trabajarían luego. Aún así, Nico se apresuró a contradecirlo.

—¡No! No… es sólo… ¿Percy?

—Agh, lo sé, era tan tonto—Will se cubría los ojos como si estuviese avergonzado, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Nico no lo entendía—ir y fijarme en el sujeto más fuera de mi liga en el mundo… ¡es como estar enamorado de una celebridad!. Pero vamos, en mi defensa ¿Quién no ha tenido un crush en Percy Jackson?

Esa última parte la preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo, radiante. ¿Lo sabía? ¿le importaba?

—¿Y tú ya no…? —cuestionó el italiano, moviendo vagamente su mano.

—¡Oh, no! Percy es un gran tipo, por lo que sé. Y es lindo, creo. Pero, ya sabes… no es mi tipo.

Nico se quedó atónito un instante y luego le sonrió, casi sin quererlo. Era demasiado. Comenzó a reír.

—Aw, vamos, no debes burlarte de mí—regañó el rubio con una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, yo mismo me reí bastante también pero, qué grosero.

—Lo siento, lo siento—más risas—. Creo que tienes razón, es todo.

—¿Razón? ¿en qué?

—En todo, es sólo…—sonrió un poco más, ¿qué más daba?— "¿Quién no ha tenido un crush en Percy Jackson?"

 **Fin.**

 **Amh, hola mundo. Quizás no me recuerden, o no me conozcan en absoluto… no tengo una gran explicación. El otro día me puse a leer viejos reviews de mis historias y me puse realmente emocional. Los extrañaba. Pero siento que ya no puedo escribir como antes… quizá es falta de práctica? Pues no me importa. He vuelto(?).**

 **Sobre la historia pues… Seh, es corto, apenas califica como Solangelo y … no es muy bueno, pero siempre tuve esta pequeña idea. Quizás así se volvieron cercanos estos dos, compartiendo sus experiencias respecto al tema y... vamos… "no es mi tipo" sólo quería usar esa frase xD se me hace tierno, pero de verdad quiero saber qué opinan ustedes.**

 **Oh, también quiero decir que intentaré participar en la nueva Semana Solangelo! Es muy tentador (demonios, Karen), los temas son geniales y realmente quiero ver qué obtengo de todo esto. Trataré. (A menos que piensen que me he vuelto malísima en esto, vamos, no los culparía :v). En fin.**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**


End file.
